NaruHina Fic
by AnimeRoxx
Summary: Not good at summeries.If you like NaruHina fics, then please read this one.Rated T to be safe.This is my first fanfic. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic ever so flames are welcome!! It's rated T to be safe. The main pairing is NaruHina, but there might be some more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

One day in the village hidden in the leaves, people were all screaming and shouting. There was a demon and it was attacking everything.

"We have to hold off the demon until the 4th Hokage can get here!!" one of the men shouted.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" they all shouted and ran after the demon.

Finally after fighting for 30 min. the 4th Hokage finally made it. He sacrificed his life to save the people of the village. He sealed the demon inside an orphaned boy, known as Naruto Uzamaki.

_Present:_

"Come on guys!! We're going to be late!!" Kakashi yelled to his students.

"We're waiting on Naruto to get here!!" said an angry Sakura.

"He's so pathetic." Sasuke said.

"I'm here!! What are we doing today??" asked Naruto.

"Naruto!! You're late. Now we are going to be late for our mission." Sakura yelled. "Right Sasuke?" she said sweeter.

"Whatever." was all he said.

"Come on guys. On with the mission!!" Kakashi said.

**2 hrs. later:**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were all walking back to the Leaf Village from their mission.

"Woo Hoo!!" Naruto shouted. "Time for some ramen!!" Naruto shouted.

"How can you have so much energy?" Sakura asked Naruto at the same time he started shouting, "Ramen, ramen, ramen!!"

"I don't think he heard you, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Anytime he gets to have ramen he is like this." someone said.

Everyone turned around to see who the newcomer was and it was Iruka sensei.

As soon as Naruto saw him, he shouted, "Iruka sensei!!" and jumped at him and gave him a hug." Do you wanna have some ramen with me??"

"Sure Naruto. Why not." he said.

"See you guys later!!" Naruto shouted and dragged Iruka to Ichiraku's Ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Come on Iruka!!" I shouted and dragged him to Ichiraku's Ramen.

We got in and sat down.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto!!" said the chef.

"Nice to see you too!!" I said. "I want the usual."

"Coming right up. What do you want, Iruka?" he asked.

"Just some Chicken Ramen." he said.

"Okay." he said and went to cooking.

After about 10 min. of waiting, the ramen was done.

"Mmmmm, this is so good." I said.

"You got that right, Naruto." Iruka said.

"How is Konohamaru doing in the academy?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, he's doing good." Iruka said. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile and I was just wondering." I said. "Well I'm going to go. Here is the money for my ramen." I said.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm getting tired." I said.

"Oh, see you later." he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Bye!!" I said and left.

I turned around the corner and ran into someone.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you there." I said and helped the person up.

"N-Nart-to?" the person stuttered.

"Hinata? Is that you?" I asked.

"Um uh yeah." she stuttered and blushed a deep red. She put her hand together and started twisting her fingers together as if she were nervous.

"It's late. I'll walk you home." Naruto said. "Um, where do you live?"

"Uh t-that way." she said pointing east.

"Come on." I said grabbing her hand and walking to where she said her house was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Come on." Naruto said, grabbed my hand, and took off running in the direction of my house.

I felt like I was going to faint. The boy I loved was walking me home.

"Why aren't you talking?" Naruto asked me.

"Uh I don't k-know what t-to talk about." I stuttered. Man I can't stop stuttering.

"We could talk about you. What's you're favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue." I said almost immediately.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Uh I d-don't know." I lied. It's because that is the color of his eyes.

"Okay. Let me think. What's you favorite food?" he asked.

"Ramen." I blurted out again without thinking.

"That's my favorite food, too!!" he said.

"Really?" I asked even though I knew that ramen was his favorite food.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well t-this is my h-house. I'll see you l-later." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I come by here and we can talk some more." he said.

"S-sure." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." he said and left.

I turned around and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Bye." I said to Hinata and left.

`Did I just kind of ask out Hinata? At least she said yes.` I thought to myself. I was walking to my apartment, when Kiba and Akamaru jumped out at me.

"Hey man!!" Kiba shouted at me.

"Hey!!" I said back.

"What were you and Hinata doing just now?" he asked.

"I ran into her after I ate some ramen and told her I would walk her home since it was late." I said.

"It looked like you two were on a date." he said.

"No we weren't on a date." I said.

"Oh. Well tomorrow do you want to hang out with me all day tomorrow?" he asked.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to Hinata's house." I said.

"Oh really. And what are you two doing?" he asked mischievously.

"We are just talking. Not anything bad!!" I said.

"Hinata can talk around you?! I'm surprised!!" he said.

" Well I mainly do all the talking. And when she does talk, she keeps stuttering." I said.

"Oh. Never mind." he said.

"Well I'm going to go home. I'm tired." I said. "See ya later."

"Bye." Kiba said and left with his dog Akamaru.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

As soon as I walked in, Neji was standing right there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why were you hanging around that kid?" Neji asked.

"Hey!! He isn't just some kid!!" I defended him.

"It sounds like Hinata likes **that kid**." Neji said.

I blushed a deep red and started stuttering. "Well uh I um.."

"Whatever. I know you like him. Now go eat your supper. It's cold so put it in the microwave."

I did as I was told and ate my food. `I can't wait until tomorrow.` I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Bye," Kiba said as he and Akamaru left.

I continued walking to my apartment. When I got there, I unlocked the door and went in.

"Finally home!!" I said.

I went to my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Only one thought was on my mind this whole time:

`I can't wait until tomorrow.`

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I got my plate out of the microwave and sat down to eat.

"Hinata!!" my dad called. "Neji said that you like a boy!! Who is it??"

He walked into the room and saw me blushing as red as a tomato.

I was stuttering so bad I didn't even know what I was trying to say. After about 15 sec. of stuttering, I fainted.

"Hinata?!" was the last thing I heard before I was completely out.


	6. AN

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay for this story!! But I had an exam and now another. I thought I would be able to update my story quicker. Please forgive me but it will probably be another few weeks before I can update my story again!!

-NaruHinaFan96


	7. Chapter 6

**_NaruHinaFan96:_** Again I am sorry for the long wait!! I had to study for the 75 question exam. I only missed 4. And since I am so happy, I am awarding you guys with a longer chapter and I'm awarding myself with Ice Cream!! Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Naruto!!

Chapter 6

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

*BEEP* BEEP*

I rolled over still half asleep. I reached toward my alarm clock and turned it off. I sat up. `When did I go to bed?` I thought.

I got dressed into new clothes and left my room. On my way out I glanced at the clock and it said 11:19 a.m.

`Oh my gosh!! I slept in late.` I thought.

"Hinata. Your dad wants to talk to you downstairs." Neji said.

"OK." I said. `Wonder what he wants to talk about.`

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

`What is Hinata's father going to think of this?` I thought nervously.

"Ok. It's now or never." I thought.

*KNOCK* KNOCK*

I was shaking. I didn't know what he would think. The door opened and there he stood.

"H-hello Mr. Hyuuga-a." I stuttered.

"Naruto. So you're the guy who Hinata is going out with today." he said.

"Yes sir." I said relieved that he wasn't yelling at me.

"Hinata!!" he yelled.

Hinata came running to the door.

"Hinata. So this is the guy you are going out with today?" her father asked.

"Y-yes f-f-father." Hinata said messing with her fingers. Her face was as red as an apple.

He turned to me.

"You better keep her safe, Naruto." Hiashi said.

"You don't disapprove?" I asked.

"As long as you protect her, you're fine." he said and turned around and left.

"Well lets get going, Hinata!!" I said putting my hands behind my head.

"R-right." she said.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

~My heart is pounding so hard.~ I thought. ~I can't believe I'm actually on a date with Naruto.~

"So, Hinata, where do you wanna go first?" Naruto asked.

"How a-about Ichiraku's R-ramen?" I asked.

"That's a great idea. I haven't had any breakfast yet!!" he said.

He grabbed my hand and started running to the ramen shop.

I had to focus all of my strength on not fainting that I almost fell flat on my face. Luckily he caught me. My face went 50 different shades of red.

"S-sorry N-Naruto." I said.

"It's fine." he said.

He helped me back up and we started back off to the ramen shop, but this time we walked.

When we got there, it was lunchtime. We ordered our ramen and sat down at a table.

"So I was wondering something, Hinata. Why did you agree to this date?" Naruto asked.

"Um…w-well….I l-like y-you." I whispered but was pretty sure he could hear me.

He froze and just stared at me.

"Did you just say you liked me?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." I said going red again.

I looked away from him because he wasn't responding.

Then all of a sudden, I felt a pair of lips on mine just for a second.

I looked up at him and he was grinning.

~Did he just kiss me?~ I thought. ~Oh my gosh!! He just kissed me!!~

My face went redder than I ever thought possible, then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I had to finish school and then pack because we were getting ready to move then move and unpack. Then it took awhile for the internet to start working again. Again, I'm sooooo very sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just this plot! ****J**

Chapter 7

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

" Um…w-well….I l-like y-you." Hinata said her face was getting redder.

~Her blush looks so cute! Wait. Did she just say she liked me?~ I thought.

" Did you just say that you liked me?" I asked.

" Y-yeah." she said looking at me.

I just stared at her and she looked away from me. My instincts took over and I leaned down and kissed her for just a second, then pulled away and grinned.

She looked up at me for a few seconds and then went so red I thought she might die from that much blood going to her face, then she fainted.

"Um, Hinata?" I asked. She didn't respond. " Hinata?" I asked again. Still no answer. ~Man! Why does this always happen?~ I thought. ~Oh yeah, she likes me.~

I paid for our meal, then picked her up bridal style and walked out of there.

" Hey, man! Wanna ha…" Kiba started to say but stopped. A grin spread across his face as he realized what was going on. " So what happened on your _**date**_ with Hinata to make her faint?"

" Uh, I, um, kissed her." I stuttered.

His grin grew even wider if that was even possible.

" I can't wait to tell everyone that Naruto and Hinata are going out!" Kiba said and took off running.

" Wha…. We aren't going out!" he said but it was just a waist of breath. No one heard him.

**3rd**** P.O.V.**

**3 years later**

After Kiba had told practically everyone in the village that Hinata and Naruto were boyfriend and girlfriend, they decided 'Why not?' and started going out. Hinata doesn't stutter that much any more and her and Naruto are in a strong relationship. Hinata is much more confident and more outgoing, which she got from Naruto. Everyone likes the new Hinata, even her.

Hinata was walking up to the door of her house when she felf arms wrap around her waist.

" Hinata!" Naruto said.

She turned around in his arms and said, " Naruto!"

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Naruto said, " I have a very important question to ask you."

" What?" she asked.

" Will you marry me?" he asked.

She looked at him and thought ~Did he just ask me that?~

" So what's your answer?" he asked.

~I take that as a yes.~ she thought.

" Yes, yes, a million times yes!" she said smiling.

He smiled back at her. He took the ring out of his pocket and slid it on her left ring finger. Then he kissed her again for what seemed like forever!

**A/N: And that's it! I hope you guys liked it. Again sorry for the wait! I don't know if I am going to do a sequel to this because I don't know what I should put in it, how long it should be, or anything. So if you think I should do a sequel please review and tell me what I should put in it if I make one. Depending on how many reviews I get determines if I make a sequel. "If this wasn't popular then why write a sequel?" is what I think. Thanks for sticking with me through my first fan-fic!**

**Love,**

**NaruHina Fan 96**


End file.
